Red Comet
by Aragem
Summary: Twilight Sparkle sees a strange red comet and strange things start to happen around Ponyville. Something has come to Equestria and it doesn't come with good intentions.
1. Red Comet

Twilight Sparkle adjusted the telescope, carefully angling it toward the west. Her star chart was old, the ink faded from years of perusal by previous stargazers so it was handled with the utmost care. Tonight was the night, she was certain of it. The Folley Comet passed Equestria once every hundred years and Twilight Sparkle was determined to watch its passing.

"Are you sure you need all of these?" Spike groaned as he carried a stack of books and scrolls, so high his head was hidden and only his stumbling legs could be seen.

"I have to double check my calculations. If I'm wrong, then I'll miss the comet and I'll miss my chance to see it for the next hundred years." Twilight Sparkle nudged the lens upward with a small push of her nose. "And we can use the books to help adjust the telescope. Put a few volumes under the front leg of the stand."

As Spike helped adjust the telescope, Twilight stared up at the star speckled sky. It was a deep thrill that she was going to gaze at a passing centuries old visitor as it makes its eternal journey across the heavens.

"So when is this star supposed to fall?" Spike grunted as he leaned against the box where he had set the scrolls and extra astronomy books. His eyelids were half lowered, as if he would drop into a sleep. He had been ready to drop into a deep sleep until Twilight Sparkle announced they would be star gazing for a passing comet.

"It's not a star, Spike, it's a comet." Twilight peeked through the eyepiece to make sure it was aimed at the right constellation. She adjusted it just a bit more before she was satisfied. "Perfect. Take a look. Spike? Spike . . . ?"

A dull snore answered her and sure enough, Spike had drifted off to sleep, curled on his side with his tail tucked against his stomach. Twilight shook her head with a smile and resumed viewing the stars. It was shame her friends wouldn't be here to enjoy this with her, but by the time she realized that tonight was the night; it was already too late to invite them. They were likely asleep in their homes and she hated to wake them for something that they may not be interested in.

She remembered reading that the comet was an icy blue color with a white tail . . . yet for some reason, the object that appeared was bright red with a long tail that ended with an orange tip. And it was coming from the complete opposite direction. And above all, Twilight realized that she was able to see it _without _the telescope. She lifted her head and looked upward, watching the brilliant arch. The comet was slashed across the sky in arch of an ugly wound and its trajectory was the Evergreen Forest.

She expected many things, a large explosion, earth and trees tossed into the sky while the surrounding foliage was bowled over from the force of impact. None of that happened. Instead, the comet eased past the tree tops and emanated a bright crimson hue and snuffed out. Twilight Sparkle stared at the spot where the glow had been so hard it made her eyes water. She blinked several times and then tried to resume watching, however, she wasn't sure if she was looking in the right spot. The tree cover was thick and the darkness hid the details of where the comet landed.

Twilight wondered if she actually saw it. She wanted nothing more than to head out to the forest and see the red comet upclose, but she understood that daring the Evergreen Forest was quite dangerous, especially at night. It was better to wait until morning and speak to her friends about it. Meanwhile, while Twilight Sparkle made her plans, overhead, Folley Comet was making its passing.

"Commander, the_ Andraste _has landed on Planet BT35. No enemy forces have been detected in this system." A female voice carried soft linen in a darken room. In the middle of the room, a large orange hologram image of a spiral galaxy cast a dim glow. In the upper spiral arm, a red tag pinpointed a specific dot labeled BT35.

"Just because we don't detect them, doesn't mean they aren't there. It could mean that they have developed better cloaking technology." A second voice spoke in tight clipped tone. "Until we have a 100 percent certainty that they aren't here, I advise we handle this mission as if we are in enemy territory."

"I disagree. Scouts and probes have been through this cluster many times. The Javians haven't reached this far yet; their attentions are elsewhere keeping their supply routes safe. We can't waste time hiding from a threat that isn't there."

"If precautions aren't taken, then we stand to lose more than we hope to gain."

"If we don't trust our scouts' reports, then what's the point of sending them anywhere?"

"Enough." The third voice carried thickly in the darkness. It carried enough authority to halt the bickering and both dissidents held their silence in respect. The glow revealed a pair of hands with slender fingers lace together where a chin rested on them. "Both sides have made valid points and here my decision. In the morning, the drones will scout and collect samples. I'll decide what our next move is depending upon what they bring back."

In the midst of the thickest part of the Evergreen Forest, there was a clearing where an Ursa Major had pulled up trees to fashion a nest days before giving birth to an Ursa Minor. To any naked eye, it was a simple clearing devoid of trees. Except, if one with sharp eyes looked closely, it would be noticed that any leaves tossed by the wind never quite make it across the clearing. The leaves would halt as if pinned against a surface that isn't there before falling when the wind released them. A bird that had been swooping down to grab a worm had smacked into an invisible barrier and then plummeted to the grass in a pile of feathers and wings.

A gray circle appeared in the empty air, and then whirled open revealing a darken shaft. And from this shaft, grey spheres nearly the size of a pony with a single optical lens on the forefront. Five orbs formed a ring and received instructions via radio before their stealth system kicked in. They vanished save for the ring of round shadows on the grass. Then the shadows spread apart and zipped across the grass, going off in different directions.

Ponyville greeted the morning with it usual bustle of movement and life. The ponies began about their daily routines; the shopkeepers opened their shops, the gardeners tended to their flowers and crops, and foals headed off to the schoolhouse. Most ponies sent up a small prayer of thanks to Princess Celestia for bringing the sun to warm and brighten their day. Shadows crossed the grassy knoll toward the bustling town. The shades on the grass were oblong and the overhead source could not be seen by the naked eye. Just as they reached the outer edge of the town, they separated, going in different directions.

One shadow coasted along the cobble street. A stallion with a rough mane and was sitting at a café dining table with a small bowl of sugar cubes. He casually tossed one in the air and caught it in his mouth. And as he tossed up the second one, his mouth opened to catch the small white treat, a shadow passed over his face. No sugar cube landed on his tongue. He opened one eye and looked up, but there was no sugar cube to be seen.

The shadow coasted away from the café, cataloguing its first sample. It made its way toward a tall round building with splendid décor. It slipped in through an open window and into a large room draped in fine cloth and dresses. A large white cat who had been snapping on the edge of a wardrobe opened one eye. Opal watched the shade on the floor circle the room, even passing her oblivious owner who was busy at her sewing machine. Rarity's red eyeglasses perched on her nose, reflecting the tediously stitch work on the skirt, not noticing the shade moving across her work table, mere inches from her foreleg.

Opal lifted her head watching a gem stone disappear as the shade passed over it and then a set of needles from round pincushion sitting at the corner of the worktable. She meowed loudly as she hopped down from her tall perch, her tail high and her nose in the air.

"Quiet, Opal. Mama has to concentrate." Rarity reached for the pin cushion, but her hoof found nothing. "Oh dear, now where did I put that pin cushion?"

Rarity left the table, her head turning this way and that looking for the red ball of pins. The shade moved across the half-finished skirt. Opal's eyes widen in fear as long metal arm with a menacing claw grasped the cloth descended from the empty air and grasp the cloth. With a soft rip, a piece was torn free leaving behind a ragged hole in the exquisite cloth. The piece was carried up and disappeared along with the claw.

Opal backed up with a frightful mew as the shadow turned to her. A line of red light dashed across her puffed form and the shadow approached her. Opal backed up, putting her rear against the wall, her back arching sharply as she hissed nastily.

"I know, darling, it's frustrating when you can't find something you need!" Rarity called. Her head was in a chest looking for the lost pincushion, not seeing the exchange between Opal and the shade.

Opal spat as the shadow rushed her. A sharp rip and high pitched yowl caused Rarity to bang her head on the edge of the chest. "Opal, what is the commotion all about?"

Opal was clinging to the ceiling with all four claws, quivering in sheer terror, and her puffed tail was nearly as thick as a baseball bat. Her ribbon and the fur that it held were missing from her scalp. Rarity stomped a hoof, "Opal, come down here this instant! Stop being silly."

Rarity's eyes caught the gaping hole in the dress that she had spent all night working on. "Opalescence! What have you done?"

The shade slipped out through the window, cataloguing cat hair and ribbon fibers.


	2. Market

Before Twilight had a chance to step one hoof out of the library that morning, she had a visitor. Cheerilee was standing at her door, saddle bags across her back and her eyes looking tight and bleary as if she had been crying. The Red Comet forgotten in the view of a friend in need, the unicorn stepped aside, "Cheerilee, please come inside. What's wrong?"

Cheerilee's voice which has usually been full of . . . well cheer . . . sounded strained and weak. "I'm sorry to intrude on you like this, Twilight Sparkle, but I need to ask if you can take over as substitute teacher for the next week."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's my mother. I just received a letter yesterday, but I so was busy, I didn't get a chance to read until early this morning. She isn't doing too well. . ."

"And you need to go nurse her back to health."

Cheerilee took a shuddering breath, her frame nearly trembling under the weight of sadness that was apparent in her green eyes. "She's been sick a long time. I'm not going to be able to nurse her back to health."

The words hung heavy in the air and Twilight understood her friend's pain. She wrapped her forelegs around Cheerilee and hugged her tight; as if she could take draw the pain away from the schoolmare and onto herself. "I'll take over for today, but I don't think I can manage a week. I'll write a letter to the Princess and I'm sure she can arrange for someone to take over while you take all the time you need."

"I made up a lesson plan. It's my desk at school. I sent the foals home for today." They released each other and Twilight was able to see that Cheerilee had managed to compose herself. The pain was still apparent in her eyes, but the floundering despair was gone. "I have to go; my train arrives in thirty minutes."

"I'll walk with you."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. It looked as if you were in a hurry to go somewhere."

Twilight thought about the red comet, that mysterious crimson streak in the night sky, but pushed it aside. This was far more important. "It can wait."

"Now, Applebloom, Ah don't reckon that's a good idea." Applejack adjusted the basket of apples on the stall, making sure that it displayed the red deliciousness that was the Apple Family's apples. The Ponyville Market carried the scents and sounds of customers and shopkeepers exchanging bits for goods and the camaraderie of ponies mingling and gossiping. "Ya do know that the Pegasi are gonna make it pour hard today, right?"

"But, Ah'm supposed to help Zecora gather herbs today!" Applebloom stood with her legs braced on the ground waiting for the sisterly row that was sure to happen. Since school had been canceled for today, she was helping Applejack with the market.

"Sugarcube, Ah'm sure Zecora will understand if ya don't show up. She wouldn't want ya out inna storm, 'specially not in the Evergreen Forest." Applejack took up position behind the stall, her demeanor bright and engaging, ready for customers. "'sides, you can help with takin' down limbs before the storm."

"Aw, but Applejack. . ." Applebloom's voice carried a high pitch reserved for whining.

"Sorry, lil' sis, mebbe tomorrow if it's not too wet."

"Shoot." Applebloom stomped and sat down close to the stall to sulk. She had hoped that maybe gathering herbs and potion brewing would earn her cutie mark. Unfortunately, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were in the same predicament she found herself in now. Their parents wouldn't allow them to go out due to the pegasi's announcement for the upcoming storm. The Pegasi had canceled last week's shower in favor of Running of the Leaves event and also, the ground had to be cooled down with heavy rain to prepare it for the light snow scheduled for next week.

An alpine colored earth stallion with a dark mane stepped up to the apple stall with shopping bags at his sides and a very young colt on his back. The stallion had a cutie mark of a plume of smoke rising from a flame. He had arrived in Ponyville last week to take charge of the fire station and he had brought with him his son, Ember. The aluminum colored colt wasn't a baby, but he wasn't old enough to attend school with Applebloom. The colt stared at Applejack from behind his father's mane, which he shyly hid behind when she beamed at him.

"Hello, there lil' Ember." Applejack greeted the toddler foal. "Ya been takin' good care of yer pa?"

"Oh, he's been taking care of me alright. Ember, tell the nice mare hello." Smokey coaxed his son with a nudge of a muzzle.

"H'lo." A small voice replied from the depths of Smokey's mane.

The father smiled back at the farmmare, but behind his eyes, she could see the lines on his face and the strain in his eyes. Even his mane wasn't well groom. "We've been up the last few nights with an ear ache."

"Ah'm sorry to hear that, Smokey." Applejack reached down behind the stall and tugged out a small bag of apple slices with her teeth. "Here ya go. Mebbe this will help."

"Thanks, I'm sure it'll be a good treat for him. Ember, say thank you."

"Tank yoo," said Smokey's mane.

"I'll take five apples too."

"That'll be five bits, no charge for the slices." Applejack deposited five apples and the slices on the stall surface. She waited patiently while he counted out the bits and placed them on the counter, then collected his purchase. "Ya'll take care now."

"Thanks, Miss Apple. Ember, say goodbye."

"Bi bi."

Applejack couldn't help, but feel a wave of sympathy and sorrow for the single father. He had come from Fillydelphia shortly after his wife passed away due to the foreclosure on his home. It must be hard to be a single father to such a young colt, but fortunately, he soon received a job here in Ponyville and was living above the fire station. And thanks to the customary welcome party Pinkie Pie gleefully threw for them, most of Ponyville got to know them and he wasn't long without friends. Pinkie Pie even set up games that a small foal like Ember could play, such as tossing a bean bag on a mat marked with circles or matching colorful cards. However, it seemed that he was still having problems.

Smokey stepped over to a cherry stall with a gruff pegasus merchant. "Hello, I'd like three cherries."

"Seven bits,' came the stiff reply.

"That's too much. I'm not buying watermelons, just cherries."

"Take it or leave it."

"We'll leave it." Smokey turned away, preparing to trot to the next stall that offered tomatoes.

"Fine, five bits."

"I'll only pay five if you add two cherries." Smokey didn't look back, he glanced at the other stalls as if losing interest.

"Gimmie a break, I gotta make a livin' here." The shopkeeper grunted as his ears laid back in apparent defeat.

"Hey, I got a colt I'm taking care of. You give me a break."

The shopkeeper caved. "Fine, three bits for three cherries, or five bits for five cherries."

"Thank you."

The shopkeeper turned away to collect the cherries into a bag while Smokey placed the bits on the counter. He turned his head to check on his son without seeing the oblong shadow passing over the bits and then the bits were gone. The shopkeeper dropped the bag on the counter and when Smokey reached for it, the gruff pegasus knocked a hoof on the counter, "Waitaminute! Ya gotta pay first, bub."

"I did. I put the money on the counter and you took it."

"No, you ain't paid no money yet. I told ya I'd give ya a break, not let ya rob me. So pay up or no cherries."

"I'm telling you that I _did pay_! I put the bits on the counter." Smokey stomped a hoof on the ground, nearly rocking his son off his back.

"I think you need to get out of here, sir." The pegasus hissed last word through his teeth as his eyes slanted.

"Then you better give me back my money." Smokey stepped forward, his glaring face close to the shopkeeper's.

"I ain't got your money, hence the reason why you don't get no cherries."

"Give. Me. Back. My. Money." Smokey growled through gritted teeth.

"Buck off."

"Whoa, nelly!" Applejack galloped up, her apron flapping against her chest and legs. She came to an abrupt halt and held her hooves out to keep separate. She knew in her heart that she had stopped them just short of coming to blows. "Let's jest settle down here. We're all ponyfolk and there's a colt here that Ah know don't wanna see his daddy get inna fight."

"He's tryin' ta steal from me!" The gruff shopkeeper thrust a hoof at Smokey. "Ya know as well I do how this works. The customer gives me bits and I give the customer cherries."

"He's trying to cheat me! I paid the money and now he's saying that I didn't pay anything. He's probably hiding it!"

"Look, Gruffy, Ah saw 'im put the money on your stall." Applejack tapped a hoof on the stall where she had seen the bits laid. Unfortunately, a customer had stepped up and she had looked away and had not seen what had happened to them. "Maybe instead of accusin' each other of stealin', lessee if the money fell on the ground. If we don't find it, then Ah'll pay for the cherries. Ya get your money and Smokey gets his cherries and we can all have a nice day without a fight."

"Aw, no. Miss Apple, I can't let you do that." Smokey shook his head, his rage dissipating into guilt.

"Think nuthin' of it, Smokey. We can call it even if ya bring Ember by the farm for a visit someday." They didn't find the money. They looked on the ground around the stall and even Applejack peeked under it, but the bits were gone. As promised, Applejack paid for the cherries and Gruffy handed the cherries over to Smokey with a glare and a snort.

Applejack walked with Smokey back toward her stall. He looked more tired than before and he hung his head, his mane tousled. "I'm sorry about what happened. If you hadn't come along when you did . . . it would have been bad."

"It'll be alright. If ya need somepony to talk to or help out, ya come to me. Save for Gruffy, Ponyville is full of ponies willin' to lend a helpin' hoof." Applejack made a mental note to have Granny Smith bake one of her pies for him tomorrow.

"Thanks, Applejack. I really appreciate the help." He said, turning his head to check on Ember. His small son had fallen asleep after the tension had defused and it was a much needed nap since sleepless nights due to his ear ache. "We better go. I think I should take his example and take a nap myself. I need a hundred of them."

An oblong shade crossed over instruction and responded to a request for an atmospheric reading. The shade on the grass grew larger and then faded as the subject for the request raised above the Ponyville buildings and ascended upward more. It's filter system drawing in air samples to determine the composition of chemicals and elements.

Above Ponyville also was a cyan blur followed by a brilliant flare of color. It burst through a fluffy cloud and then another, clearing the sky for the upcoming storm. Rainbow Dash felt her heart singing as she cut through the sky in a slash of rainbow. She twirl creating a spiral of rainbow behind her, and then lifted upward, catching an updraft that carried her higher. Maybe she should perform a sonic rainboom for the citizens to enjoy.

Before she could tilt her wings for a downward descent, her head hit something hard and metal that sent stares spiraling across her vision. In midair, her body was stiff with her wings splayed and her teeth gritted. Against her head, a round curve of shifting light wavered as static crackle and popped in her ears. The light spread back to reveal a large sphere with a cracked lens and an indention where Rainbow Dash's head embedded into it.

The damaged drone began running diagnostics, checking over the damages caused by the unidentified flying object that had collided in and also ran the information to determine if this was an attach to its systems.

Then gravity took over.

The unconscious pony and damaged drone began to plummet.

Pinkie Pie was bouncing along in her usual merriment, wishing soon to be birthdays to Ponyville citizens and friends. Then she froze when she felt the twitching in her tail indicating that something was going to fall. "Uh oh. . .twitchy twitch witchy witch twitch!"

She barely had time to look up when a cyan figure with a rainbow plume crashed into a stall that sold pillows and mattresses. Feathers and cotton stuffing flew in all directions as the stall owner shrieked in fright. At exactly the same moment, not five feet away from Pinkie Pie another shape landed, but not as luckily as Rainbow Dash. The crater it made when after it landed was large enough for two or three ponies to easily lie side by side in. Whereas all the attention was on Rainbow Dash and the stall owner's welfare, Pinkie Pie approached the strange large.

At this moment, the drone had recovered enough to finish its new round of diagnostics. Severe damage within its shell caused it to come to the directive to return to the ship for repairs and preserve the data it had collected. It activated its gravity propulsion and it hefted off the dented earth. Its collapsed optical lens made its vision distorted, but it did catch the pink object before it. It instantly came to the conclusion that this was the object that had made the attack that had caused the damages.

"Well, hello there floating metal eye," Pinkie Pie greeted as cheerfully as sunshine. "Welcome to Ponyville, my name is Pinkie Pie and. . ."

"**Threat Detected." **The drone began humming with energy and ribbons of electricity moved over its shell. **"Initiating defense."**

Pinkie Pie felt her knee go pinchy just as the sphere flared with electricity which surged into her with a loud crackle. Her body convulsed, making it pose in different silly poses as energy coarse through her, setting her nerves on fire. When the surge ended, she was lying on her back, her legs in the air, and her pink mane had lost its fluffy appearance was now spikey and stuck out in odd angles. She was alive and conscious, but smoking. Then a ribbon of red light moved over her body as the drone scanned her.

"**Threat neutralized." **The tone was monotone, but there was an undercurrent of satisfaction behind it. It checked its systems and determined that its cloaking interface still functioned. The drone slipped out of sight and its shade moved in a zigzag pattern as it struggled to return to the Evergreen forest.

Pinkie Pie exhaled a stream of smoke and muttered in a soft voice. "And I'm sure we'll be good. . . friends. . . ."


	3. Forest

"Crap, looks like one of the drones were damaged."

"What kind of damage?"

"Computer says that something collided with it. There's damage to the shelling and internal problems. I don't think it's going to make it back. We're going to have send a squad to collect it."

"Very well, but send them out when it gets dark."

"Okay, but reports of saying that it's going to rain tonight. It looks like a very heavy storm."

"All the better, rain will give them extra cover."

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, ain't today jest a buck in the face." Applejack muttered as she and Applebloom checked the apple trees for any loose branches that would likely fall from the storm. "First Miss Cheerilee's mother is doin' poorly and then there's nearly a fight in the market and now both Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are in the hospital and nopony knows how they got hurt."

"I thought that Rainbow Dash fell on Pinkie Pie." Applebloom offered as she collected a few fallen apples and dropped them in a saddle basket.

"Naw, she fell in the pillow and mattress cart and broke her wing. Pinkie Pie got struck by lightning. I suppose that Rainbow Dash did somethin' foolish and played with lightning."

"What do they say happened?"

"Rainbow Dash can't remember on account of the bump on her head. Doc says that she's lucky she didn't just plain break her skull open." Applejack trotted to the next tree checking the branches carefully. "Pinkie Pie keeps talkin' 'bout a floatin' eye ball. Whatever that means."

"Applejack, it's still sunny. Mebbe Ah could hurry over to Zecora's. . ."

"Applebloom, Ah said no and Ah mean no." Applejack shot her sister a firm look that broker no further argument on the subject. "Now ya can help me out here or ya can go inside and help Granny Smith."

"Ah think Ah'll go inside with Granny." Applebloom stomped her hooves and tossed her head in the air. "At least she treats me better, than muh dumb ole sister."

Applejack stomped a hoof, but let it go. She was certain by tomorrow, this row will have been forgotten and they can move on with friendly terms. Right now, she had to concentrate on getting this apple orchard ready for the storm.

Applebloom was kicking fallen leaves out of her way muttering about the unfairness of having big sisters and how it wasn't right to treat her as if she was a little foal. Soon, she would get her cutie mark and then let's see Applejack try to order her around. She didn't see the shadow following behind her, crossing over grass and fallen apples as it came up behind her. A metallic pair of pincers drew from beneath a gray circular disc and opened wide.

Applebloom squealed as her hair bow was seized by a vice like grip. She was nearly lifted off her hooves as the ribbon was yanked from her red mane. The filly fell heavily onto the grass once her ribbon was ripped free from her mane. She looked to see her pink bow being carried away by a metal claw which was being drawn into . . . nothing. She hopped onto her hooves and galloped after it, hollering, "Hey, you, give that back ta me!"

The invisible thing ignored her and her ribbon was drawn inside it. She squinted her eyes and was able to see the shadow trailing along the ground and could also see that the light wavered over it. It was difficult to see, but if she concentrated she could follow. And follow it she did. Applebloom had to watch carefully, more than once she lost sight of it, and just as she was about to give up, from the corner of her eye she caught the shadow skimming the earth and then she would renew her pursuit. She gave chase through the orchard and off the farm. And then into the Evergreen forest.

"I'm tellin' ya, Twilight, I don't just fall like that!" Rainbow Dash bemoaned, once again wearing a green hospital gown with a bandage around her wing. "At least, not like last time. Something happened up there!"

"I'm sure that you didn't mean to fall." Twilight Sparkle replied soothingly as she set a stack of Daring Do books. "Pinkie Pie, how do you feel?"

"Mmmm-hmmmm-mmm-mmmm." The muffle response came from a mummified figure lying on the next bed over. All that could be see of Pinkie Pie was her flamboyant hair, her large eyes and hind hooves.

"What?" Twilight stepped closer to Pinkie Pie's bed side. "I don't understand."

Pinkie Pie made a motion of rubbing her tummy. Her eyes beseeching Twilight and then she made a motion of cupping something in her hooves and bringing to her mouth in a eating motion. Then she looked pleadingly at Twilight with watery doe eyes.

"Pinkie Pie, I don't think doctor will be okay with me going to the Cakes and getting you a super duper chocolatey chocolate cocoa cupcake with licorice pink frosting with pink sprinkles and a vanilla scoop." Twilight offered Pinkie Pie a reassuring smile, "But I'm sure we can throw you a get well party when you and Rainbow Dash are out of the hospital."

"Hmph." Pinkie Pie grunted as she curled up on her side in a pout.

"Twilight, can't you cast a spell to help me remember what happened?" Rainbow Dash pleaded, her hooves pressed together as she begged.

"I could, but I shouldn't while you have a head injury. It could make things worse and it likely won't work. Maybe your memory will come back in time."

"Yeah right." Rainbow Dash crossed her forelegs and glared at the far wall. "And I'm going to miss out on the storm tonight. Great."

"It'll be alright. I'm sure they can handle it." Twilight reassured her as she headed to the doorway. "I would stay longer, but I have to work out a lesson plan for tomorrow, write a letter to Princess Celestia, and do some research on a red comet I saw last night."

"Mmm-mmm-hmmhmmm!" Pinkie Pie's head popped up from her pillow.

"Alright, I'll look into floating eyes too."

"Twilight, how are you able to understand her?" Rainbow Dash cocked her head curiously.

"I . . .I don't know."

"Where am Ah?"

Applebloom looked around and couldn't see anything that looked familiar. The trees, the rocks, and bushes all looked foreign to her. She had never been in this part of the Evergreen Forest.

The invisible thing that stole her ribbon had disappeared into the shade. She had been able to follow it by watching its shadow crawl along the patterned shade of the sun through the overhead leaves. Now that the sun had lowered and she had come to the thicker part of the forest, there was no sunlight, just a thick shade that was almost suffocating.

She wasn't fearful, right now she was more concerned with the harsh talking to she was going to get when she returned home. Maybe Applejack won't know that she entered the forest. It stilled rubbed her wrong that whatever it was, it stole her ribbon and pulled her mane.

Oh well, maybe if she went back the way she came. . . .and what direction was that?

The rain had begun smacking the window as Twilight Sparkle began writing her letter to the Princess Celestia.

_Dear Princess Celestia, _

_I learned that sometimes a friendship can transcend the boundaries of language. I feel so close to my friends, that I understand their wants and needs almost as well as my own. I was lead to this discovery when I was able to understand what Pinkie Pie wanted despite her being incapable of speech due to being struck by lightning and I brought Rainbow Dash the books I knew she would want during her stay in the hospital. She also got hurt in an accident, we still not sure of what happened._

_I also learned that friendship can also ease the pain of grief and pain. My friend Cheerilee's mother has become sick and sadly, it's not expected that she will recover. I walked Cheerilee to the train station and promised to take over as substitute for the school while she's away, though I fill that it would be better for a professional to take over during her leave. She looked better, though still sad; I feel that my support has eased her pain temporarily._

_I hope that my presence of myself and others will be here to support her when she returns. I think I may have the students make condolence cards for her. _

_Your Faithful Student Always, _

_Twilight Sparkle_

Spike had already sent off the letter just as there was a knock at the door. It was already dusk and the storm was brewing above them. An echo of thunder thrummed through the sky and Twilight Sparkle opened the door to see an anxious Applejack standing before her.

She felt a flash of déjà vu as she remembered just this morning another friend came to her under not too happy circumstances. "Applejack, what's wrong?" "Has Applebloom come by? Ah can't find her anywhere." "No, I haven't seen her all day." "Oh crud. Twilight, she's gone missin'. She tole me she was gonna go help out at the house with Granny Smith, but Granny told me she never showed up. Ah looked at Rarity's 'case she went there to visit Sweetie Belle, but they ain't seen her either." "Oh no. Do you know where she might be?" "I'm thinkin' she mighta went to Zecora's, but that was the first place I looked and Zecora said she didn't come by. I'm thinkin' she might have gotten lost." Twilight Sparkle felt a shudder crawl along her spine. It was getting dark and the storm was coming. Not to mention all of the dangers from the monsters who dwell in the forest. "We'll need to get Fluttershy to help us. She knows the Evergreen Forest better than most ponies." "That's what Ah thought too. Rarity says that she'll come meet us at her boutique if we're gonna go out lookin'."

"Spike, stay here. We'll be back soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey! Anypony hear me! Zecora! Applejack! Somepony! Please find me!"

Applebloom felt the fingers of panic clutch at her heart. Hours had passed since she entered the forest and she hadn't found any familiar markers or the path she took to Zecora's. Several times, she would see a glimpse of eyes in the bushes or the sound of something large rustle the foliage and she would gallop off in terror. Now she couldn't hear anything against the thrum of heavy rain and roar of thunder overhead.

She remember it being said that if you were lost, it was better to stay in one place, but if she did that, she would surely freeze to death or a monster would devour her. Applebloom pressed on despite her body shivering uncontrollably and the rain in her eyes. Lightning flashed, causing her to yelp, but she saw it. A hollow cavern inset against a rock cropping. As she approached, her hooves treading through a deep puddle, she saw that it was a small cave, but big enough for her.

It was a slippery climb, but she managed to make onto the rocks and walked inside the cavern. It smelled of earth, grass, and there was a stench she couldn't quite place. It didn't matter; it was dry and would give her chance to rest and get warm. The filly collapsed onto her stomach and let out a deep sigh of exhaustion. She tried not to think about her warm bed back on the farm, it only made her feel colder. Her coat was damp, and mane and tail soggy and plastered to her body. The cold seemed to reach through her skin and into her very bones.

She just had to wait out the storm and once it let up, she can resume searching. Likely the other ponies were looking for her now. She would have to be patient, wait, maybe sleep, and breathe raggedly. . . .

Her eyes open wide. That ragged sound wasn't her breathing and she noticed the warm air on her back. She was too afraid to move, too afraid to look behind her. The young filly was frozen in sheer terror, a basic instinct to stay still during danger kept her in her face. But the snarl that was no less than inches from her ears made her frozen stature snap. With a scream, she fled, her hooves scrambling against the slick rock as she threw herself back into the cold rain and mud.

She fell, skidding across the mud that plastered to her body and caught in her mane and tail. Mud splattered into her right eye, but her left eye could see the wild cat stepping out of the cavern, red eyes bright and focused on her. Applebloom struggled to stand, but her hooves scrap futilely through the mud. The wild cat moved with ease from the rocks, the rain wetting its thick coat as it approached her on huge paws with razor sharp claws.

It swiped at her, and its paw nearly her size swept through the space she occupied seconds before. She found her hooves and fled into the under bush. She heard the wet splashes in the puddles as it gave chase. She dashed through bushes, over fallen branches, and under arching roots. The wild cat followed easily, never falling behind more than a foot behind her.

Her legs ached and it was getting hard to breath, but she didn't dare slow down. She knew that if she did, the wild cat would have her and kill her. Then she saw the gaping hollow log before her. It was her only chance. She flung herself side of it and crawled forward with all her might. The wild cat growled in frustration as the log was too narrow, but its paws could fit in easily.

Agony swept over her flank and the filly gave a throaty scream as its claws left long bleeding lines along her side and flank. It was trying to grab her and pull her out. "St. . . stop! STOP IT!"

It reached in and Applebloom shrieked as its claws pricked at her flank again. She had to pull forward, to pull her flesh through those sharp claws that put razors to shame. She'd imagine a far worse fate if she didn't. "Ap. . . .Applejack. . . .help!"

Blood stream down her flanks, staining the log and making the wild cat's nose flare excited and hungry, it rattled off a throaty snarl as it reached in again, but this time, the filly had managed to crawl almost beyond its reach and the claws harmless clipped her hooves. The snarl reverberated within the narrow log, giving the illusion that it was all around her. The middle was narrower than the openings, and the wooden interior scrapped at her wounded flank making her squeal.

She stopped, laying her head down and just panting, the pain making her head swim and nausea was stroking at her stomach. The wild cat gave a frustrated hiss and Applebloom heard it move away.

_Please, please, jest go away and leave me be. I wanna go home. I jest wanna go home._

She took a long breath, waiting with her heard thudded in her chest. Her flank throbbed painfully, making her hind hoof twitch. Should she try leaving now? Did it give up?

Then the log started rocking. She yelped as she was bodily tossed against the rough interior. There was a throaty scoff, and then the log above creaked and small chips fell as a heavy weight settled on the log from above. She cringed, ducking her head and cover it with her hooves. The log rocked again and again. She gritted her teeth, struggle to keep her nerve, not to break out in a panic and run out of the log. That's what it wanted.

Then her world started spinning. And the view outside of the ring of wood before her began changing dramatically. She realized that she was spinning downhill. The wild cat must have pushed the log and her down a slope that she hadn't noticed before.

Applebloom closed her eyes and prayed for it to be over. Then freezing water flowed in all around her, seeping in through the open ends of the wooden tube. The water was rising to her neck; she had to get out lest she drown. She pulled and kicked through the narrow passage her flank in agony as it scraped against rough wood. When she reached the opening, she hooked her forelegs over the edge and pulled her head and shoulders out. She was in the river and to her horror; the wild cat was standing at the bank watching her. And as the river carried her downstream, it followed.

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed as the water swept her along, though it was doubtless that her voice could be heard over the roaring thunder and rain. The wild cat followed, its eyes glowing red in the darkness.

Then the log smacked against rocks, nearly slinging her out. Her head duck down below the waves and she came up spitting out water. The water was so cold, too cold to stand. The log caught between two closely grouped rocks, and she clung to the rocks, the water lashing at her body. The current was too strong and deep for her to swim and she had never been a strong swimmer. And even if she managed it, the wild cat was waiting for her.

It was getting hard to hold on and she was sorely tempted to let go. She was so tired. Maybe further down the stream it could become shallow, but if that happen, then the wild cat would simply wade in and grab her. Her body would be too numb to flee. And if she stayed, she'll died from hypothermia or drown.

Was she going to die here? This was how she was to end her life without ever getting her cutie mark, not seeing Scootaloo or Sweetie Belle, never seeing Diamond Tiara get hers, never helping out on the farm? Never see her sister, Big Macintosh, or Granny Smith? No, it wasn't fair. She shouldn't die like this.

Warmth touched her face as large tears rolled down her cheeks. "I don't want to die. . ."

Then she heard the wild cat yowling and as she turned her head toward her stalker, she saw a stream of red slash shoot between the trees and hit the cat in the side. It hissed, its body flaring as its fur bristle, and then it turned and loped off crashing through the foliage.

Her relief only lasted seconds as she saw the source of the red light break through the shadows. They were tall, taller than a pony and stood on two legs. Their bodies were angular and plated with metal; their heads were slanted with large glass like eyes that flared with an orange light. They stood at the bank and they were _looking right at her._

She stared back, hoping they would go away. One of them drew a rope from its waist and handed it to the others. Then it began wading into the water, its long legs disappearing beneath the flowing currents. She whimpered with fear as it came closer and closer, the water reaching midway up its chest. The others held the rope taught, feeding it as their brethren came up to her.

Applebloom should feel terror, but she was beyond the point of caring. She just wanted to sleep, and the water made her body too numb to feel the wounds on her body. It would be easier to let go and let the water have her. Hands much like Spike's grasp her at the waist and lifted her up and her body was held against a cold metal chest. The relief in her body after straining for so long to hold on was exquisite.

Then she fell into blissful unconsciousness as the thing carried her back to land.


End file.
